The Fifth Charmed One
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: Payton is a very powerful witch blessed with the gifts of cyrokinesis and time travel. What does she have to do with the Charmed Ones and where does Chris fit into all of this. Set during season 6.


**A/N-Hey guys! So basically, this story is about a girl named Payton who becomes involved in the Charmed Ones life. I may change the story up a little bit, but Im not sure. At first I planned on making Payton another sister, but then I thought that was silly so I decided to make her the destined love of Chris. What do you think? Which way would you rather have the story? Please enjoy and review!Thanks a million! **

Charmed the Fifth Charmed One

A large energy ball flew at her with much intensity. Her response was placing her hand on her glossy pink lips and blowing cold air out. The energy ball immediately froze,fell to the ground and shattered instantly. Another woman with long dark brown hair and light brown eyes then appeared surrounded in blue and white orbs. This new woman spoke with power and authority, "Payton hurry use this potion on her!" The woman referred to as Payton ran over to grab the potion out of the older-looking woman's hand. Once it was in Payton's grasp she threw it right on top of the demon. Noticing Payton had a slash on her arm the other woman ran over and placed her hands right above the wound. Slowly bright yellow lights shined and the slash closed up and healed.

Payton spoke, "Thanks Whitney. That was one powerful demon." Taking a second look at where the slash had been Whitney nodded. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Whitney answered, "The elders have an assignment for you. Have you ever heard of The Charmed Ones?" Payton just simply nodded in reply. "The oldest sister Prue died a little over two years ago. According to the elders she was not the Charmed One destined to die. It was the youngest sister Paige. Because of your power to change past and future events they want you to save Prue and ensure that Phoebe does not save their baby sister." This information was hard for Payton to take in all at once and she had a blank stare.

**Charmed Starring**

**Shantel VanSanten**

**Shannen Doherty**

**Holly Marie Combs**

**And Alyssa Milano as "Phoebe"**

**Brian Krause**

**Drew Fuller**

**Julian McHanon**

**Guest Starring Rose McGowan and Julia Roberts**

Payton set nine burning candles circling around her. She then crossed her legs and focused on the date Whitney had given her to change. Her power sent her back to 2001. Realizing that she was in front of Halliwell Manor, Payton ran through the front door hiding in the dining room. Payton witnessed Prue,Piper and Phoebe coming in with a doctor. Piper said, "Okay. I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?"

Prue responded, "I don't know."They were all hustling.

Phoebe turns behind her to Prue and said, "I think he would have attacked by now if we hadn't."The doctor looks at each of the girls.

"Who? Who would have attacked? Why won't you tell me what's going on?"the doctor asked and he had an angry tone in his voice.

"Because we're busy trying to save your life!"counteracts Phoebe with the same angry tone. Payton smiles. She knows this all to well. Many a times she has had to explain the supernatural to innocents and it is very aggravating.

"From who?"replied the doctor. He is staring directly at Phoebe and he looks confused.

"Uh. Unfortunately we're not quite sure."responded Prue to the doctors question. All the girls continued staring at the doctor as he now turned to Prue.

"That's because Phoebe did not give us enough time to figure that out!"butts in Piper as she looks at Prue.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time. I mean I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place. I saw the attack. We kick butt. What more do you want?"Phoebe asked looking at Piper. The doctor just stared into space having absolutely no idea what the girls were talking about.

"I would like to know more about what we are up against!"Piper replies as she swings her hands.

"Okay, Phoebe. Maybe you should check the Book of Shadows. See if you can find anything else about this demonic hitman. Okay?" Prue asks trying to end the argument.

"Excuse me, demonic?"asked the doctor looking at Prue.

"And how to vanquish him that would be a good thing to know. And don't get sidetracked with the Cole potion-thingey. Because the only ones we're concerned about saving right now is ourselves."said Piper with a stern voice. Phoebe turns and heads up the stairs to the attic.

"Uh. O-okay what Cole potion?"asked Prue not knowing the situation to which Piper was referring.

"Ah. He told her he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him. How naive is that?"Piper replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Uh. I thought she was over him?"Prue asked yet another question.

"Apparently not."Piper responded filling in Prue.

"What the hell are you talking about?First you tell me my life's in danger. Then you abduct me from my work. Now your talking about demons and witches? Who the hell are you people?!"asks the doctor with anger in his voice. Piper looks taken aback by his little speech.

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true alright? Your a healer, you do good. Now either, you have saved to many lives or your about to save a life they don't want you to save." Prue tries to explain.

"They?"questions the doctor as he continues looking at Prue.

"Yeah, demons more specifically Shax who is the Source's assassin." Prue nods as she finishes explaining.

"Hold it. I get it. This is a practical joke right? Is there some kind of hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Oh, thats just like her."the doctor laughs thinking he figured everything out as Prue shakes her head no.

"Oh. Okay, Dr. Griffith, listen to me this is anything but."Prue stops suddenly as she looks down. The doctor followed by Piper look at her.

"What?"asks Piper.

"Uh." Prue looks down again then lifts her head back up. "I don't know. I just felt a chill. Phoebe!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."yelled Phoebe from the attic. All of a sudden, the manor front doors blew open and a tiny tornado flew into the foyer.

"Phoebe!Phoebe!"yelled Prue and Piper as they were blown to the floor. The doctor begins stepping back. The tornado transforms into Shax. The bluish gray muscular demon with long gray hair. Prue lifts her head up to look at Shax as Piper tries to get up. Shax smiles at the doctor as wind blows throughout the house. Part of his face is covered with his hair.

"Dear god."said the doctor as he looks at Shax in fear. Prue stands up quickly.

"No!"she screams as she runs in front of the doctor to protect him. Shax blows wind at Prue knocking her through the wall. She falls down. Piper then gets up and runs in front of Shax.

"Prue!"Piper yells as she is also thrown through the wall laying next to Prue.

"What are you?"the doctor asked now very frightened. Shax begins smiling again.

"The end."he replied as he fired wind at the doctor and he flew through the dining room window. The doctor has blood running down his arm and from his ear. Phoebe then runs down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand. Shax gets ready to blow wind at her.

"Evil wind that blows,

that which forms below,

no longer may you dwell,

death takes you with this spell!"said Phoebe as the wind blew back at Shax as he cried out in pain, turned white and flew out of the manor. "Oh, no!" Phoebe folds up the paper and runs down the stairs when she sees what has happened. Payton knows its her time to help so she gets out from under the table where she was hiding and runs over to Phoebe. They are both leaning over Prue and Piper. Prue has blood running out of both of her ears and Piper is bleeding from her nose and hand.

"Phoebe, call Leo to heal them or they will die." Payton said now looking at Phoebe. Phoebe looked up at her with confusion.

"Who are you? How do you know that? And how do you know Leo is our whitelighter?"Phoebe asked Payton.

"My name is Payton. I am a witch. I know Leo is your whitelighter because my whitelighter told me all about you now please call Leo or your sisters will die. We'll meet again Phoebe. And I think we'll become great friends." Payton said as she teleported to the future. She knew she was not in her future though. She realized she was on the roof of Piper's nightclub P3. Payton quickly hid behind some crates that were laying by the door. The door to the roof then opened suddenly and a woman wearing a red dress with black hair walked out followed by a scruffy looking man wearing a jacket.

"Look at the stars! I love coming up here. It makes me feel free."said the girl as she took off her coat and threw it down. The man walked over towards her and he took off one her dress straps. The girl then ripped off the man's jacket. Before they could continue any farther Shax appeared in the wind and threw wind at the people. "Shane!"screamed the girl as the man was thrown into air vents. Payton knew it was her time to interfere so she put her hand on her lips and blew air onto the door handle freezing it instantly. Shax then fired another gust of wind at the girl, but she screamed and orbed right into the same place. She then ran over to the door and tried to open it, but when she opened the door, the handle broke off. Shax took this to his advantage as he walked over close to her and threw her up against the door. Then he used his wind to kill her. He looked over at Shane to make sure he was dead and then he laughed as he turned into the wind and disappeared. Payton stood up and her power returned her to her own time. Whitney was waiting for Payton in her house.

"Well done, Payton. The Elders just informed me that you mission was a success. Great job."she said as Payton walked into the room.

"I don't see how me killing someone is a good thing."said Payton with sadness in her voice.

"You didn't kill anyone. Shax did! All you did was what you were ordered, don't ever think you killed anyone! And to thank you for what you've done the Elders have decided to pair you with the Charmed Ones son Chris."replied Whitney as Payton began to get a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean they have decided to pair me with this Chris guy?"asked Payton now a little frustrated that the Elders were interfering in her life.

"The Elders had to pull every string they had, but they finally got an Angel of Destiny to give you a love that you will grow old with, marry and have many children with. And because you are already connected to the Charmed Ones they have decided to make it Piper's second son Chris. He has come from the future."Whitney responded trying to explain the situation to Payton.

"I'm really grateful, Whitney. Believe me I am, but what if I don't fall in love with Chris?"asked Payton as she began thinking this through.

"Oh you will."before Whitney could finish speaking everything froze. A man teleported from a pink light. He held up his ring and walked over next to Payton.

"You will fall in love with Chris, Payton. Don't worry. You may not find him personable at first, but the love will come."he said before teleporting into a pink heart and disappearing.


End file.
